Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:VezonThunder
Hello. I will change the site title and project namespace to Bioarkistot. Please can you let me know what the project talk: namespace should be called? Angela talk 14. kesäkuuta 2007 kello 06.38 (UTC) Äänen Toa vai Äänten Toa? Koska meitä ylläpitäjiä on vain kaksi, ajattelin kysyä sinunkin mielipidettäsi. Kumpi siis on sinusta parempi suomennos, ääni vai äänet. Gahlok Va 16. elokuuta 2007 kello 05.02 (UTC) :::::Hmm. Minun mielestäni arvonimeä voisi kutsua Äänen Toaksi, koska elementtihän on tarkalleen ottaen ääni, ei äänet... Mutta henkilöä, jonka Hakann ja Avak mainitsivat sarjiksessa tuhonneensa, voisi kutsua Äänten Toaksi. Se kuulostaisi henkilölle paremmalta. Ja sitten arvonimen erottaisi henkilöstä. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) ::::::Niin. Ei tarvitsisi laittaa niihin linkkeihin niitä (henkilö) tai (arvonimi) lisäyksiä. Sopii minulle. Gahlok Va 19. elokuuta 2007 kello 06.37 (UTC) Etusivun suojaus Tervehdys. Ihmettelen, miksi olet kokonaan suojannut tämän wikin etusivun. Etusivun täysi suojaaminen estää kaikenlaiset rakentavat muutokset ja on myöskin Wikian suojauskäytännön vastaista. Etusivua ei ole koskaan vandalisoitu eikä näinollen ole mitään syytä pitää sitä kokonaan suojattuna - jos sen tulee olla suojattuna, voit suojata sivun esim. niin, että vain ylläpitäjät voivat siirtää sitä ja rekisteröityneet käyttäjät voivat muokata sitä. Parhain terveisin, --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 1. lokakuuta 2007 kello 16.18 (UTC) Top 50 Hello VezonThunder. I just wanted to let you know that Bioarkistot is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. The other Finnish wikis in the top 50 were Runescape and Star Wars. Angela (talk) 13. toukokuuta 2008 kello 23.04 (UTC) "Kuningaskunta" tasku-ulottuvuus Mistä löysit nuo tiedot? Ei sillä, ettenkö luottaisi sinuun, haluan vain tietää. Gahlok Va 27. toukokuuta 2008 kello 10.26 (UTC) Kuva Galista Se kuva on Bionicle: Quest for the Masks korttipelin yhdestä Bonus kortista. --Toatapio Nuva 11. helmikuuta 2009 kello 14.45 (UTC) TYNKÄ Tuo tynkä malline on aika huono, ruma ja turha. Miksi se edes on keksity? --Wilder 14. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 14.58 (UTC)Konguboss :Olettaisin, että sen avulla on helpompi löytää lyhyet sivut, joita voi parantaa ja laajentaa. Ja saahan sitä mallinetta muuttaa, jos ulkonäkö on omasta mielestä huono (tai vähintäänkin puhua asiasta mallineen keskustelusivulla). --Gahlok Va 14. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 16.23 (UTC) Se on surkea, koska yritin tehdä siitä kunnollisen mutta EPIC FAILasin. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) I need help. Voisitko auttaa miten wikin nimen voi vaihtaa. Tarvitsen kovasti apuasi. Haluaisin vaihta Transformers-wikin nimeä. --[[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Wilder']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 8. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 12.13 (UTC)Konguboss :Ensinnäkin... Allekirjoituksesi ownaa. Mutta eikös se ole koodina hieman pitkähkö? Niin, ja nimenvaihtoa kannattaa pyytää Wikian varajohtaja Angelan keskustelusivulla, itsekin tein niin. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 8. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 14.03 (UTC) Vastaus Bööhön Tänään tuskin sopii, mutta saatan päästä Messengeriin esimerkiksi huomenna kahdentoista aikoihin. --Gahlok Va 28. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 09.38 (UTC) Hullu ajatus Olisiko mitenkään mahdollista, että Fanonista tulisi arkistojen kanssa yhteistyökumppani? --[[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Wilder']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 9. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.34 (UTC)Konguboss :Olisi. Tai ainakin ystävä. Voisin ainakin laittaa linkin etusivulle, Bio-klaanin viereen... Mutta meillä ei nyt ole virallisesti ystäviä tai yhteistyökumppaneita, joten en tiedä, minne sen pistäisi / missä siitä ilmoittaisi. Mitä sanoo GV? -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 05.48 (UTC) :Enpä minäkään tiedä, missä siitä voisi kertoa, mutta ainakin ystävähän siitä voisi tulla ja linkit etusivuille. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 05.51 (UTC) :Olisi jännä idea. --[[Käyttäjä:Konguboss|'Wilder']][[Keskustelu käyttäjästä:Konguboss|'Keskustelu']] 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.52 (UTC)Konguboss Legendan Paluu. Se on aika kivaa tietää Legendan paluusta--88.192.94.87 20. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.04 (UTC)Toasertyk Sivujen sotkeminen Anteeksi että sotkin sivuja. Annathan anteeksi--88.192.94.87 20. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.09 (UTC)Toasertyk Minulla ei toimi rekisteröinti VezonThunder, auta minua. Rekisteröinti ei toimi minulla. Toasertyk--88.192.94.87 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 12.00 (UTC) I need images Eli jos otsikkoni jätti jotain epäselväksi, minulla olisi tarvetta parille Legendan paluun kuvalle. Voisitko ottaa kuvat Strakkin kirveestä ja Vastusin viikatteesta (ei alkuperäisestä, vaan muutetusta, veikkaisin Metusin kostoa parhaaksi lähteeksi hommaan). Olisin erittäin kiitollinen, sillä oma koneeni tekee jotain hyvin outoa, kun yritän ottaa kuvia elokuvasta. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 25. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.09 (UTC) :Tehty: kirves ja viikate. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 25. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.45 (UTC) ::Kiitän. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 25. lokakuuta 2009 kello 10.36 (UTC) Ajatus! Pitäisikö meidän tehdä kuin BS01 wikissä että tekisimme omanlaiset logot voimat, lajit, kulkuvälineet, välineet ja olennot sivuille? Voisi tulla aika jännää.... (91.155.218.195 7. marraskuuta 2009 kello 09.22 (UTC)) :Enpä tiedä. Se ei välttämättä olisi niin helppoa, ja minusta niidenkin tulisi olla tietosanakirja-artikkeleita. Sellaiset kuvakkeet etusivulle olisivat kyllä hyvä idea, mutta en oikein tiedä logoista itse artikkeleissa. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 8. marraskuuta 2009 kello 07.40 (UTC) !!!TÄTÄ TEKSTIÄ ET OHITA, UUTINEN, JYMYJUTTU, KAIKKIEN PITÄÄ KUULLA!!! Minulla on mahtavia uutisia, nimeni on matanui112 ja olen selaillut päivän aikana bionicle juttuja. BIONICLE STARS- sarja on tilattu USA:n toys'R'us kauppaan(tai kauppoihin) Luin sen BZPowerista(nimi ei välttämättä oikein)!!! Bionicle Starsit ovat siis tulossa tännekkin!!! MAHTAVAA VAI MITÄ! lisätkää uutisiin pliis... Matanui112--I wuz here... 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 13.31 (UTC) 17 Marraskuuta 15.31(UTC) Mielestäni Starseista pitäisi laittaa uutiisiin kun ne ovat virallisesti Yhdysvalloissa tai kun ne saapuvat Suomeen, siis Tammikuussa... Ja eivät Starsit mitään kauhean ihmeellisiä ole... (91.155.218.195 17. marraskuuta 2009 kello 14.44 (UTC))